


Superhusbands

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Serious Injuries, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combining two prompts : 44.	“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” and 18.	“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhusbands

“This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Kurt looks as Blaine frowns behind his mask. “Of course I’m in.”  
Being a superhero is not a sinecure, that’s for sure.  
Being a superhero with a superhero husband? Try “difficult.”  
But Kurt has to admit that he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Blaine’s plan is ridiculous in its simplicity: find the lab Hunter uses to launch his mutated white felines against the city, and shut it down.  
Cut the threat at its origin.  
“It’s stupid,” Kurt repeats as he checks that his shoes are completely attached.  
He’d rather avoid a second “tripping over my own shoes during a pursuit” accident.  
Blaine opens his mouth and Kurt sighs. “Stupid but almost elegant.”  
“High praise, coming from you,” Blaine says with a tentative smile. “Let’s go?”  
“Lead the way, Birdie.”  
“I hate when you call me that,” Blaine says before extending his arms, willing the shift into a raven before flying out of their second apartment.  
Kurt gathers speed before jumping out of the window behind him, bouncing off the rooftops to follow Blaine in the night.  
—  
“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
Kurt blinks to look at the person threatening him so sweetly, and sure enough, Blaine is here, back in his human shape, blood trickling down his face and arms.  
“Kurt? Keep your eyes open, I swear to God …,” Blaine babbles, holding Kurt up against his body.  
“What happened?” Kurt asks, voice slurring a bit and wow, it’s like he has cotton balls in his mouth.  
“Hunter’s latest invention,” Blaine simply says, looking to his right. Kurt attempts to turn his head, but it hurts like a motherfucker, and all he can see is white anyway. “He decided to make a … Catzilla.”  
“A gigantic Angora cat?”  
“Precisely.”  
Kurt snorts, but that hurts too. “That’s even stupider than your plan.”  
Blaine frowns, and tears trickle down his nose and cheeks. “Come on, don’t joke,” he pleads softly, “when that cat threw you away against the wall I thought I’d lost you, all because of my … stupid idea.”  
“’m sorry,” Kurt says, feeling his eyes drop on their own.  
“No, no, come on, Kurt, Tina is on her way, she’ll patch you up right away, just–just stay with me.”  
“’m tired.”  
“I know, baby, just a little bit more, Tina heals you and then I’ll let you sleep. I’ll even make breakfast tomorrow.”  
“D-deal.”  
“No more plans,” Blaine adds, brushing Kurt’s hair away from his face. “From now on, you’ll lead.”  
“As if,” Kurt says in a breath, tasting blood in his mouth. “Blaine?”  
“Yes baby?”  
“Let’s get a dog instead of a cat.”  
Blaine lets out a wet chuckle. “You got it.”


End file.
